Gabriel
Gabriel is a powerful Archangel whose influence is felt both directly and indirectly. He is the Master of Messages, the Angel of the Annunciation who reveals to the whole world the majesty of God's hidden truths. Gabriel is one of the best known Angels on record, with a fan following among the Adepts which he justly deserves. Honorifics: Angel of the Word. Legion: Legatus. Facts: -Gabriel, whose name means 'God is my Strength,' frequently acts as the Herald of God. It is Gabriel who announces to the Virgin Mary that she is pregnant with Christ. It is Gabriel who delivers to Adam and Eve their banishment and accompanies them out of the Garden of Eden. It is Gabriel who speaks with many of the ancient Prophets. It was Gabriel who charged Muhammad to recite the Quran, etc. -For Gabriel, the pen is truly mightier than the sword. Gabriel is a master of rhetoric and frequently overwhelms his opponents not with the might of his arms but instead with the strength of his arguments. Gabriel has a razor-sharp mind and he knows how to use it to exert his vision and understanding unto other beings. -Gabriel and his Legion frequently serve as expert orators and debaters, challenging enemy groups to reconsider their actions. Gabriel firmly believes that both logic and rhetoric can be used to prove to people's minds that a more lucrative unity is always possible. Gabriel is more than some cheap preacher peddling feel-good philosophy, however, he is a down-to-earth warrior in his on right and he understands that sometimes people have to make sacrifices. But through logic, cunning, and no small amount of vision, surely we can all work together to build a better world to live in? -Gabriel frequently arrives unannounced and in disguise as a mere mortal. Throughout history there have been references to a 'Man in Linen' among angelologists. This is now widely believed to be a handle for Gabriel when he is discreetly interacting with mankind. -Gabriel is still a soldier in Heaven's armies, and he will fight when the situation calls for it. But he prefers to reason with people before reverting to the sword. And like any good debater, he is good at getting inside the heads of his opponents. Those going up against Gabriel should expect their tactics to be waylayed often. -Gabriel is the patron of heralds, orators, messengers, diplomats, reporters, artists and writers. He is a friend to both the Orders of Creators and Heralds. Curiously, he is also held to be the patron of stamp collectors?.. -It is believed that when Armageddon begins, Gabriel will announce it with a thunderous trumpet blast that will be heard around the world. -Gabriel was stationed in the Garden of Eden, ostensibly as a kind of early tutor to Adam and Eve. He still has a connection to the birthplace of mankind and may frequent it often. -In the city of Baltimore, a yearly celebration is held in Gabriel's honor. -November 8th is the feast day of St. Gabriel the Archangel. -It was Gabriel who appeared to the prophet Muhammad and instructed him to first recite the Quran. As such, Gabriel is greatly celebrated within the halls of Islam and has a strong presence among Islam's Adepts. -Throughout history, mendicant preachers (people who live on very little and wander about preaching God's word) were automatically under the protection of Gabriel. -Gabriel is an ally to the Angels of Creation. -Gabriel is an example of that class of Celestials known as the Messengers of Light. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel Category:Celestial Category:Creator